Like Father
by Alexa Twitch
Summary: Don't own House or any of the songs. The girl was at least 12. Her Rolling Stones Tshirt and black cargo pants were slightly rumpled, as if she had slept in them, and her light brown hair looked as if it was hastily done in the bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

Like Father

**Part 1**

"I need you to run a MRI on this guy."

"But there's nothing wrong with him. He's got abdominal pain and said he replaced smoking with sugarless gum." Foreman said.

"I know but if Cuddy thinks we're working a case, she'll leave me alone." House's pager went off. "So much for _that_ plan. Do the MRI anyway."

House limped out of the room with every intention of escaping to a coma patient's room.

"HOUSE!" he heard.

"Wicked Witch alert." He snarked without turning around.

"There's a patient in Exam Room 2. She asked for you specifically."

"If it's a giddy old woman who thinks I look like-"

"No. She's younger than that."

"She hot?" He asked.

"Just go." Cuddy snipped.

"Fine." He raised his voice slightly so the nurses could hear. "But only as long as I'm on-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She snapped.

House caught the elevator and grudgingly made his way down to the clinic. Popping two Vicodin, he opened the door.

"_Fate fell short this time_

_Smile fades in the summer-"_ the girl sang.

The girl was at least 12. Her Rolling Stones T-shirt and black cargo pants were slightly rumpled, as if she had slept in them, and her light brown hair looked as if it was hastily done in the bathroom. House watched her as the second verse rolled on.

"_Where do we go from here?_

_Turn all the lights down now._ Ok I'm bored." She said before turning off her I-pod.

"Aww… show's over?" he said. The girl laughed and put the thing aside.

"Are you House?" she asked as she fiddled with the sleeve of her black leather jacket, not looking up at him.

"What tipped you off?"

"I had a hunch."

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked, sitting on the stool across from her.

"I need a refill on my pain medication." She said.

"Which is…?"

"Vicodin."

House took the bottle out of his pocket and handed her two pills. She popped them in her mouth without a second thought and swallowed.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Without a parent's signature and consent I can't refill anything."

"I know. That's why social services was going to bring me here." She said softly.

She tore her eyes away from her shirt and looked up at House. Her copycat eyes stared into his.

"Do I have your consent?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"She's my WHAT?!"

"Dr. House, please try to stay calm." The social worker said, holding up her hands.

"CALM?! You're kidding me right? She can't possibly be my-my-"

"Daughter? I wish it weren't true either." Noel said shuffling through her I-pod.

"Noel!" the woman snapped.

"She's not my-"

"Daughter?" Noel prompted.

"She has no where else to go."

"I can go home!"

"Noel!"

"See? She can go home."

"Noel, can I speak to Dr. House in private?"

"Fine." Noel said. Noel left the social worker's office in a huff.

The woman sat at her desk and sighed, smoothing down her hair.

"Why can't she just go home?" House asked agitatedly.

"Dr. House, she has no home. Her house was repossessed after her mother's death."

"Is there any other person she could go to?"

"Not that we have found-"

"But-"

"I'm sorry but-"

"There's no way I'm taking her."

Noel sat shotgun in the 'Vette, on her way back to Princeton-Plainsboro. She cast a glance a House, who was staring intently at the road.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"14 but I'll be 15 in two weeks." She replied, staring out the window.

"Oh."

"You're gonna get me my Vicodin right?" she asked.

"Well if I don't, maybe they'll take you back."

"Good point, but until they pick me up, you'll have to deal with me in pain." She finally turned to him. "It's not pleasant."

"Darn. Have to think up something else then."

House parked the car and climbed out, Noel close behind.

"HOUSE!" she heard.

"What now?" she groaned in reflex. This wouldn't have been twice as weird if House hadn't said it at the same time. The dark haired woman looked between the two of them.

"Who are you?"

"Cuddy, Noel. Noel, Dr. Cuddy. I'll explain later. Now what is it I desperately need to avoid doing?"

"I need your help with that shot."

"Are you smart enough to find the Diagnostics department?" House snarked at Noel.

"Yeah."

"Good. I have to go stick a needle in my boss'-"

"House!" Cuddy groaned.

Noel pressed the button for the elevator repeatedly until the door finally opened.

"Hold the elevator please!" someone called as she stepped in. She stuck a foot in the doorway and allowed the man through.

"Thanks." He said.

"Australia right?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The accent. It's obviously Aussie, but with a bit of Brit thrown in."

"How'd you-"

"I have my ways." She said smiling. "Oh. Can you point me in the direction of the Diagnostics department?"

"Sure."

"I'm Noel." She said sticking her hand out.

"Dr. Chase." He replied as the door opened.

She followed him to a large room where two other people sat staring at a whiteboard. The man looked up as Noel flopped down in the seat across from him.

"Chase… is there something you haven't told us?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny. I just helped her find this place, alright?"

"Hodgkin's disease." Noel said suddenly before pulling a book from her purse.

"What?" Chase asked.

"The thingy on the board. It's Hodgkin's."

"That's not possible." The woman said.

"Oh but it is. It all fits."

"Foreman, tell me she's lying." House asked, limping into the room.

"'Fraid not House. He tested positive for it. How she knew it, I don't know."

"Easy. My friend died from it. The symptoms were exhibited in the same way, which is why it took them so long to find it."

"Noel this is Chase, Cameron, and Foreman. Apparently they're all idiots."

"Who is this kid? Some child protégée you dug up to annoy us?"

"Yes." He said before going into his office.

"Wow… this is getting spooky." Noel commented before returning to her book.

Cameron looked up from answering mail. Chase and Foreman had left for clinic duty and Noel sat at the table listening to her I-pod, her book forgotten in her lap. Well, not entirely forgotten because she was currently using it ask a key board.

'Why does that seem familiar?' Cameron thought.

Noel stopped her "playing" and looked up at Cameron, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"I do that sometimes." She said. Cameron nodded but she wasn't really listening. She was looking at Noel's eyes, House's eyes.

"It's fine." She said turning back to House's mail.

"I saw that look." Noel said re-opening her book.

"What look?"

"The evaluating look. I used to get it all the time. Judging by your dazed voice, you noticed I have his eyes. The hair color is dismissible because odds of having the same hair color and not being related are great. In fact, if I hadn't looked at you, you wouldn't have made the connection at all." Noel finally looked up. "I don't think he wants people to know. I personally don't want it to be true. I also want my mother to be alive and to still be living in my house but as a great philosopher said, 'you can't always get what you want.'"

Cameron was stunned.

"You didn't have to tell me that." She said.

"I know." She replied, becoming absorbed in her book again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"House?" he heard.

"Go away!"

Noel walked through the door and flopped down on the couch.

"Maybe you missed the concept of 'go'…"

"I need my meds."

"I'm starting to think you don't really need this." He said. Noel's head snapped up and House saw her electric blue eyes filled with pain.

"Just give me the Vicodin." She snapped. House didn't say anything else but handed her the pills.

"Hungry?" he asked, not really caring either way.

"Uh-huh."

"Cafeteria's downstairs." His eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"Cool." She said jumping off the couch. Noel stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "You coming?"

House didn't look up at her but continued to stare at the ceiling, waiting for her to leave. _Click._ The door shut.

"Chocolate cake for lunch?" Foreman asked. Noel smiled up at him.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, taking her tray over to the register. She dug in her pocket and scrounged up two dollars. Confused, she stood for a moment looking for a place to sit. Foreman noticed and motioned for her to follow him.

"That's ok. I think I'm gonna eat outside."

"I insist." He said.

"Well… alright." She replied. Foreman led her over to the table and held out a chair for her.

Noel sat and opened her book, praying no one would bring up her relation to House.

"What're you reading?" Cameron asked.

"_Lord of the Flies_." She replied. "Very political."

"Political? I thought it was about kids on an island?" Chase said.

"It's more than that. It's about the building and eventual deterioration of a social ladder-"

"-under the pressure of mass hysteria and blood lust." House finished sitting down with his sandwich.

"Exactly…" she said looking over at him.

"Pickles!" he said disgusted.

"Huh?"

"They put pickles on my sandwich. What do I order everyday?" he asked his team.

"Rueben, dry, no pickles." They chorused.

"So why do they insist on giving me pickles?! Ugh!" House put the sandwich on the table and looked over at Noel. "De-pickle the sandwich." He said pointing to it.

"I'm not touching it! Nasty things, pickles, right up there with asparagus." She made a face and took a bite of her cake.

"Then give me some of your cake."

"Unless you wanna lose a hand, keep away from my cake."

"Here." Cameron reached over and took the pickles off his sandwich and put them on her tray.

"See? You could have done that." House said to Noel.

"Yeah so could you."

"Good point." He took a bite of the sandwich.

"I'm just cool like that." She said.

Foreman and Chase launched into a discussion about this show they had watched last night, while Cameron struck up a conversation with Noel about a band called The Hush Sound.

"School." House said suddenly.

"What?" Noel looked over at him.

"You have to go to school."

"School's a month and a half away. I don't want to think about it."

"Neither do I."

Noel let out a sigh and scowled at her cake.

"I'll look into registering in a few days. Let me get adjusted."

"Fine by me."

Noel nodded and dumped her tray into the trash, walking out of the cafeteria. The truth was she didn't want to think about school because it was permanent. If she enrolled at a new school, it would mean her old life was gone. It would mean her mother was really gone. The tears didn't come yet. Not at the funeral, not on the plane, not even on the bus to meet House for the first time. She wondered if they even would. Noel House wasn't heartless, but she didn't cry either. She walked outside into the deserted courtyard and lay down on a bench, putting her head phones on.

"_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_No one cries they won't return!_

_No one lays a lily on their grave!"_ the Ozians sang. She lay there well into her play list, just letting the hot summer air and music calm her. Through the loud music, she could barely hear the thunder clap. What jerked her from her thoughts was the sudden feeling of warm water drenching her. She leapt and ran for cover, music still playing in here ears.

"_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine_

_Shining down on me and you_

_When you put your arms around me_

_Baby there ain't nothing in this world_

_I can't do._

_I wanna love somebody_

_Love somebody like you."_ she shut her I-pod off and looked down at herself. Soaked.

"Great." She muttered.

"You look like a drowned rat."

"House!" she snapped.

"What? It's not my fault." House watched as Noel squeezed the water out of her hair and swept it away from her eyes. "It's time to go."

Noel didn't answer but followed him inside and towards the front doors. Nurses looked at the strange sight before them. Surely the rumor mill would be running by morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"You can sleep here." House said, putting a blanket on the couch.

"Thanks." She said, sitting down. House turned the TV on and flipped through the stations. "What day is it?"

"Thursday." He said. Noel reached over and grabbed the remote from him.

"HEY!"

"Sorry. Supernatural is on."

"Supernatural?"

"Yeah."

House cast a sideways glance at the girl next to him. Noel leaned against the arm of the couch, eyes glued to the screen, hair in her face. She was a lot like him, not that he wanted to admit it. Her hair, her eyes, her sarcasm. Her face was her mother's: pretty, clear skinned, smiling.

"This isn't permanent, is it?" she said.

"No."

"I'm going to sleep." she said.

Noel stretched out as House left the room, pulling the covers up to her chin. This was it, wasn't it? This was her new life.

* * *

House woke to the sound of the shower turning off. His eyes flipped lazily to the clock and…

"It's 6 in the morning!"

"So?" a voice yelled from the bathroom.

"So normal people would be asleep!"

"I guess I'm not normal then!" she replied. "Besides, I have to go grocery shopping!"

"Why?"

"Because humans need food!" Noel stepped out of the bathroom adjusting her plaid mini over the leggings.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothing. You know… the stuff you wear."

House gave her a look and motioned for her to get out of the bathroom. He was sure this girl would be the death of him. Noel glared and went into the kitchen, looking for anything remotely edible.

"Bread, scotch, soup, cereal… wait no… cereal box." She said tossing the thing in the garbage. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and counted the bills. $50 for groceries and $50 for clothes. She made a mental list of the things she would have to buy. Writing them down in a small notebook, she walked into the living room and...

"It's a rat!" she said, running over to the cage.

"It's Steve McQueen."

"Steve McQueen? Original. Where'd you get him?"

"Ex-wife's attic." He replied, limping off to the kitchen.

"Stacy?" she asked. House looked over at Noel.

"How'd you know that?"

"Mom told me, she said you took an art class. Now," She said, quick to change the subject. "I'll take the bus to the grocery store, and then I guess I'll just hang out here."

"What are you getting?" House asked, eyeing the notepad.

"Food." She replied pulling her jacket on. House snatched the notepad off the coffee table and looked at it.

"Cereal, Milk, Orange Juice, Wheat Bread-" House looked up. "Wheat bread?"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because it's nasty!"

"Fine, one wheat bread, one white bread."

"I need syrup."

"For what?"

"For pancakes."

"Good point. Pancake mix too. Eggs should be on there and… dang, I'm pushing it as is…" she looked in her wallet and tried guessing the prices.

"I'm paying."

"That's ok. You don't ha-"

"I'm paying."

Noel looked away from him to the clock.

"I should get going." She waited for him to get the money and tugged her leather jacket on.

_

* * *

_

"Hello?"

"House get your butt down here!"

"Nice to here from you too, Cuddy."

"You're a half hour late!"

"So? I have a daughter to deal with now."

"Regardless. You still have to get here on time! House you are so-"

"Charming?"

"Aggravating."

"Close enough."

"Get down here."

House got on his Honda and headed out towards PPTH. Normally he loses himself in the ride, just allowing thoughts to leave his head. But not today.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Diana Williams. It's nice to meet you both."

Greg looked into the woman's smiling face and couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

"Hi. I'm Stacy and this is my husband Greg."

"Why don't you get some paints and brushes from the table over there and get started?"

* * *

Greg stood in the gallery some months later just looking up at the paintings.

"Greg? What're you doing here?" she asked, playing with the sleeve of her paint splattered men's shirt.

"I should go." He said, turning the best he could, trying to get used to the cane.

"No. Come back into the studio." She said. "I'll make coffee."

"Stacy left." He said suddenly. Diana stopped in the doorway as if she had heard him but she didn't want to.

"My heart doesn't bleed for you, Greg." She whispered.

"Your heart bleeds for everyone."

Diana turned, her dark hair hanging in her face and her green eyes snapping.

"I don't pity you, because I know you don't want it." She said. The words fell broken to the floor that neither one of them wanted to cross.

"I don't want it." He whispered sounding more as if he was trying to convince himself.

Diana didn't respond but simply pulled a white sheet out of the closet and tacked it to the wall.

"Paint." She said.

"What?"

She picked up a jar of black paint and heaved it at the canvas, shattering it.

"Paint." House barely felt the jar shoved in his hand before he threw it watching the red run down like blood. That was it wasn't it? Lately, there was too much blood, too much pain. Too much sickness and morphine and agony. Life and Death seemed to run together on this canvas, and their emotions ran together. Their pain, their sorrow, their love, there was no definitive line. And they were in love, no matter however briefly. Then the month of bliss passed.

* * *

"My mother's dying Greg. I have to go." She said as she buttoned up her blouse.

"I know."

"I'll call."

"No."

"What?" she turned back with a hint of confusion on her face.

"This is it."

"You can't be- why?"

"It won't work."

"It will!" she protested.

"We're too different."

"Please Greg. Don't do this." She pleaded, kneeling beside the bed. House turned away from her, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

House made his way into PPTH and into his office. Cameron knocked on the door but he ignored it, Google searching on his computer. The article popped up on his screen.

"Hostages held at Art Studio." The title said.

Further on he found it.

"Diana Williams, owner of the studio, was killed in an attempt to lead fellow hostages to safety."

"Well isn't that just Diana for you." He muttered, closing out of the article.

"House! Are you even listening to me?"

"No." he said back.

"We have a case."

"Good." He replied opening the door. "I was getting bored."

"We have a woman complaining of muscle pains and is sweating profusely." Chase said, not looking up from his crossword.

"You called me in here for a woman going through menopause?"

"No, she's too young." Foreman said.

"Early menopause."

"She's 17."

"Really early-"

"It's not menopause." Foreman insisted, looking at his beeping pager. "She has a rash on her lower abdomen."

"Meningitis?" Chase offered.

"Plausible." Cameron replied.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I'll go run blood work."

"I'll go get family history." Foreman said.

"I'll…"

"You'll make coffee before going to help the wombat with blood work."

"Chase made coffee."

"Which is why there's still a full pot." House looked at the coffee with contempt.

"House?"

"Coffee."

"Noel-"

"Co-ffee."

"She doesn't-"

"COFFEE."

"Will you shut up and listen to me for once?!" she snapped, coffee filter in one hand and the Maxwell House tin in the other. House looked over with amusement on his face.

"Somebody didn't get much sleep. Wombat came over for a little more than dinner?"

"Shut it."

"Aww. Don't kiss and tell?"

"House, you're going to have to try and get along with her. You can't just say your too different and shove her out the door."

"Like I did to you?" He said cocking his head. Cameron turned back to making coffee. "I don't plan on just shoving her out the door."

"Oh?"

"I plan on making sure she has somewhere to go before I do."

"Your so-"

"Aggravating? Ooh sorry, Cuddy beat you to that one." House began to write the symptoms down on the board.

"Ugh." Cameron groaned in frustration as she made her way to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Hello Steve!" Noel said brightly. She heard him squeak in response as she put away the groceries. With nothing else to do, she flopped down on the couch for TV. That's so Raven, Kim Possible, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Ned's Declassified, Drake & Josh, and two episodes of Spongebob later, her eyes strayed towards the baby grand.

"Maybe just one song…" she whispered.

Her hands slid along the keys before actually playing anything. The beginning of _Fur Elise_ sprang from her fingers followed by the first verse of _100 Years to Live._ Then a song she could sing to.

"_If I touch a burning candle_

_I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife_

_It's all the same_

_And I know that she is living_

_And I know that I am dead_

_But it seems I may still have_

_Some tears to shed._

_If I touch a burning candle_

_I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun_

_It's all the same_

_And I know my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't mean its breaking_

_And I know that I am dead_

_But it seems I may still have_

_Some tears to shed."_ She trailed off the last notes before hearing the door slam shut. She rocketed out of the seat and backed away from the piano.

"You're good." House said.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." He said.

"It is?"

"Play." He said, pointing to the piano with his cane. Noel shook her head and sat on the couch, embarrassed.

"I looked into enrolling today." She said. No reply. "I need $50 for the laptop; I can pay for everything else."

"Which school?"

"Plainsboro High."

No answer.

* * *

The following morning, Noel was deeply absorbed in Spongebob and her Corn Flakes when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Noel jumped up and went to the door, tugging it open.

"House, I-" the man looked up confused. "Who are you?"

"House!" she shouted. House poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Jimmy! Poker night's tomorrow."

"Not that again." He replied, stepping through the doorway. "Who's the girl?" Wilson asked, heading into the kitchen.

"I dunno, walked in here, could be psycho, you should take her to the loony bin."

"I'm serious."

"Diana." He said shortly, drinking his coffee.

"House!"

"Yes O Bothersome One?"

"Meds."

"Bathroom cabinet."

Wilson looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was." House said.

"House this is a kid! How are you going to get along with a kid?"

"They're like cats. As long as you feed them, they take care of themselves."

"House!"

"What? She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"You can't handle this responsibility."

"What responsibility?"

Noel walked into the room holding her side, grimacing with every step.

"It's not in the cabinet." She said.

"Here." He took the vile out of his pocket and shook two pills into his her hand. She took them greedily, not bothering to get water.

"Thanks." She gently rubbed her side, trying to make the pain go away. As it slowly began to subside she looked back up at the two men staring at her. "Um… I'll be in there." She said, backing out the door.

"That's alright. We were just talking about you." House said.

"Ooh. Not a good sign." She said. House snorted and she half-smiled back. "Sorry but I have places to go and people to see."

"Who?" House asked looking up. "You've been here two days."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smiled over her shoulder. She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom.

"Do you even care where she's going?"

"Nope!"

* * *

She carefully examined her outfit, checking to make sure the knee length black skirt wasn't clinging to her legs and that her dark purple Victorian style blouse was well adjusted. Her hair was pulled back from her face and tied with a dark purple ribbon at the base of her neck. She slipped on her sandals and grabbed her jacket before running out the door to catch the 10:00 bus, pulling out her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"On your way there?"

"Yep. I'll meet you in the food court."

"I'll be there in 10."

"Cool."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Cameron hung up her cell and made her way to the nurse's station to sign out.

"Allison? Didn't you just get here?"

"No _you_ just got here. I've been in the clinic and running blood work for the past three hours." She smiled at him. "I've got a lunch date."

"Date?"

"Just a word Robert!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Ten minutes later she was making her way towards the food court. There she was, eating some French fries and reading.

'Amazing how she's able to separate herself from the world.' She thought briefly before sitting across from her.

"Hi." Noel said, smiling.

"Hi."

"Thanks for coming. I don't think House would have wanted to take me."

"That's fine. I wanted to get some new clothes anyways."

"And you wanted to learn more about me."

"No-"

"It's okay, I think I'm gonna get along with you."

"Ready to go shopping?"

"Yeppers!"

The two made their way into Rave and started picking through a rack of skirts.

"So you knew House was your dad before you even came here?"

"Yeah. Mom was always pretty honest. I think she didn't want me to end up like one of those kids that sneak around the attic looking for lost marriage licenses and hidden photos."

"When did she tell you?"

"I was born Noel House. I never questioned the name difference. It was just one of those things that made life so interesting." She said, examining a red lacy skirt. Noel looked up at Cameron. "What do you think of this?"

"Cute." She replied putting back the black halter she was looking at.

"My turn. What's your relationship with Daddy Dearest?"

"He's my colleague."

"I know that." She said, going into the changing rooms with her picks. "But you like him."

"You are too smart for your own good."

"That's what makes me so charming."

Cameron laughed at this. Noel smiled to herself in the mirror, this was going to be fun.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Cameron dropped Noel off at House's before heading back to work. She fixed her hair in the visor mirror with her new headband and checked her makeup. Her pager went off.

**NEW SYMPTOM!**

* * *

Cameron made her way to the office where Foreman and Chase sat waiting.

"Have a good date?" Chase asked.

"Just a word." She replied. Foreman looked up confused.

"Date? With who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just interested."

"A girlfriend of mine." She said, getting a cup of coffee.

"This is all very fascinating but we have a patient." House said. He wrote NECK PAIN across the board and sat down.

"Neck pain? Rash? Could it be meningitis?" Foreman asked.

"She tested negative." Chase said.

"Pregnancy?"

"Run tests."

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman's pager went off. Chase took off, closely followed by Cameron. Foreman showed House the pager before heading to the patient's room.

SEIZURES he printed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that- OW!" Noel was cut off by an unopened bag of popcorn flying at her head. She glared up at House from her upside down position on the couch.

"You were getting on MY nerves."

"Alright then. Here a llama, there a llama, and another little llama, funny llama, fuzzy llama, llama, llama, DUCK!"

"Enough singing!"

"Why? You're watching the L word on mute. It's not like you know what they're saying."

"I'll watch it later."

"We COULD be watching a movie…"

"You have horrible taste in movies."

"Ok. I've got a love-oh-lee bunch of coconuts. Diddly Dee!"

"Alright! We'll watch a movie."

"Are We There Yet?"

"No! Eight legged Freaks."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Well How about…"

"Little Rascals!" they said simultaneously. House frowned at this and put the DVD in.

* * *

"Boys, Ew!" Noel said. "Girls, Ew!" House mocked back making Noel dissolve into giggles as she watched the movie. 

House liked the sound, the sound of her laughter. So much like her mother's. He smiled in spite of himself and brought the scotch to his lips as Noel curled back up in the corner of the couch and laughed into the pillow. Soon after Noel drifted off to sleep.

* * *

House covered her with the blanket and sat down at the piano. He started to play a small song he used to play while Diana sang. He idly remembered those times. Late nights, when his leg throbbed and the Vicodin could slake it and the closed wounds on Diana's heart struggled to stay sealed. Those were the night's she would climb out of the bed and lead him to the baby grand. Her hair lit up by the moonlight, eyes closed, singing. 

The notes flowed from his fingers, lilting softly.

"_Raised on songs and stories_

_Heroes of renowned_

_Of passing tales and glories_

_That once was Dublin Town."_

Noel sang softly. She peered over the blanket and dared to sit up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"_Harbored hearts and roses_

_Haunting children's rhymes_

_That once was part of Dublin,_

_In the rare ol' times."_

House played on, launching into the chorus as Noel's voice rose.

"_Ring a ring of rosies_

_As the lights decline_

_I remember what was Dublin_

_In the rare ol' times."_ She closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch, remembering her childhood lulubye. And they were content, just listening to eachother and remembering the person that linked them together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

_The gunman pushed the gun harder against her side._

"_One more step and she's gone."_

"_Please, you don't want to do this." The woman begged._

"_Shut up!" he snapped._

"_You really don't."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Mrs. Morrison, please be quiet." The girl pleaded, looking the man over. She knew he hadn't taken his medicine in at least two days. Acute paranoia or advanced psychosis, if she guessed correctly. "He's not thinking clearly."_

"_Quiet!"_

"_Just leave the girl-"_

"_POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"_

_BANG BANG BANG_

"AHHH!" Noel shrieked jolting from her spot on the couch. House came tearing from his room and over to where Noel was curled up on the couch, holding her side and shaking.

"What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare." She said, trying to calm down.

"You ok?" he asked, looking her over. That was when he saw the blood, which had begun to spread out over her side. "You're bleeding." He said calmly.

Noel's eyes grew wide and she lifted the side of her shirt up. Scar tissue wrapped around a large gash in her side. House went into the other room and grabbed a towel, which he threw at her.

"Don't bleed on my couch." He said shortly. Noel folded the towel and pressed it to the wound. She noticed a spring had made its way out of the couch and, with her twisting and turning, sliced her side. Wincing, she pulled her sandals and jacket on and made her way to the door. She climbed into the 'Vette and waited for House, fully dressed and half asleep, to bring the keys.

"I feel dizzy."

"You're going into shock."

"I'm not going into shock." She replied.

"What happened to your side?"

"A spring from your couch." She replied quietly, bitterly.

"I mean from before. The scars?"

No response.

"Noel?" he spared a glance at her and saw her staring into space, blank look on her face. "Noel, stay awake."

No response.

Cameron sat at her desk, searching furiously for any thing that could explain their patient's illness. A sudden beep at her hip brought her out of frustrated silence.

**9-1-1 IN ER**

She got up from her seat and made her way as fast as she could down to the ER. House stood outside one of the exam rooms.

"Stitches." He said when he saw her coming.

"You called me down here for…" she trailed off when she saw Noel inside, Foreman trying to clean up the mess of blood. Noel lay on the table, eyes indifferent and staring at the wall. "What happened?"

"Spring on my couch came loose, cut open her side."

"It's deep."

"Stitches, now."

"She went into shock?"

"On the ride over."

Cameron nodded and went into the room.

"Noel? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes slid over to Cameron and she gave a small whimper.

"Does it hurt?"

Her eyes started to close.

"Keep her awake." Foreman said.

"I know." She snapped. "Noel!" she said loudly. "You need to stay awake."

Noel opened her eyes and took a deep breath, wincing.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Really tired."

"Dr. Foreman's going to give you some medicine."

"Ok." She replied, managing a tired smile. "I want… House… I want my dad."

Foreman glanced up at Cameron with his "I'll go with it but you better tell me later" look.

"We have to stitch you up now." He said.

"When I wake up then, please, Allie. Tell him that."

Cameron nodded and pushed the meds into her IV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"House… daughter…House's daughter?!" Chase said.

"Yep."

"Wow." Foreman said, sipping his coffee.

"This is beyond weird."

"I agree. Think it was a hooker?"

"No, her mother was an art teacher, recently killed in a hostage situation." Cameron said, stirring her tea lazily.

"How do you know these things?"

"I talk."

"The "date" thing." Foreman realized.

"Uh-huh."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with our 17 year old preggy?" House asked limping into the conference room.

"No."

"She's getting worse."

"Brilliant observation!" he said sarcastically. "Any idea's that we haven't gone over?"

"Malaria?" Cameron offered.

"Can anyone tell the class why this is an incredibly stupid idea?"

"We already tested for it." Chase said.

"House can I talk to you?" Cameron said glaring.

"No I will not play Seven Minutes in Heaven right now."

She rolled her eyes and strode out into the hall, making sure he followed her.

"Can't stand the talk, love to watch the walk." He said to Chase and Foreman before following her out.

"Noel wants to see you. When she wakes up."

"How touching." He snarked, wiping an imaginary tear away.

"She's your daughter."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"You should be there for her."

"She's awake." He said over his shoulder, heading towards his office.

"How-" she began, but let it trail off as she realized it. He had been there when she woke up.

* * *

Noel smiled to herself as she looked at the phone number on her cell phone.

"Hey you." She said.

"Noel, where are you?"

"Currently… I'm at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"What?! Why?!"

"I got in a fight with a couch and lost." She said, laughing softly.

"That's just like you." He said and Noel could hear the smile in his voice.

"I wish you could be here."

"Then it's probably a good thing I'm here." A voice from the door said. The red headed boy snapped his Razr shut and smiled.

"Daniel!" she said, sitting up.

"I missed you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My sister, Jeannie, is a patient here."

"Is she ok?" Noel asked.

"If seizures, rashes, muscle spasms, and pregnancy makes you ok, then she's peachy."

"Who's her doctor?"

"Your dad." He replied, smiling.

"House's one of the best doctors here, if not the best. She'll be fine."

"But are you fine?" he asked.

"I am now." Noel leaned forward and caught him in a passionate lip lock.

That was when House walked in.

"Oy! Hands off the daughter!" he shouted, whacking him on the shoulder.

"House!" Noel snapped.

"What are you doing?!"

"Kissing my boyfriend!"

By this time Daniel had retreated to the other side of the bed, House had his hand white-knuckled around the handle of his cane, and Noel was sitting up in bed glaring at him in defiance.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"You, go." He said pointing to Daniel.

"Bye Noel." Daniel said, before scooting out of the room.

"He's 17." House began.

"It's only a two and a half year difference."

"You just met him."

"Mom was friends with his mom. We've know each other since 4th grade, we've been dating since 7th."

"Almost three years?"

"Yeah." She replied. House plopped a bag on the bed.

"I had Cameron put this together for you." he said, not meeting her gaze.

"Thanks."

"Don't tear your stitches."

"Wow. Was that concern?"

"No." he said defensively.

She laughed a little and stood, heading towards the bathroom.

"Thanks House." She said. "By the way, your new patient went on vacation recently. You might want to ask her where."

* * *

"Have you been on vacation recently?" House asked coming into the patient's room.

"Why?" the girl asked startled.

"Because unless we figure out what's wrong with you, you will die." He said.

"Just tell him, Jeannie." He heard. Turning, House saw the patient's brother.

"I knew I recognized you." He muttered.

"South Africa. My uncle was shooting a documentary."

House turned on heel and made his way down to the conference room.

"What rhymes with scaria?" He questioned. His ducklings looked at him in confusion.

"Um…Malaria." Chase said.

"Patient was in South Africa."

"But we tested for it."

"And her pregnancy hormones screwed up the blood test."

"Didn't I say it could be malaria?"

"I'll go start treatment." Foreman said leaving.

"I've got clinic duty." Chase said.

"I'm getting real sick of your 'holier- than- thou' attitude." Cameron said, glaring at him.

"And I'm getting real sick of you claming up all the time. You really need to start challenging me more."

"Why bother when you always shoot me down?"

"Because usually a good doctor always pushes when they think they're right!" he snapped turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Around 11:00, Cameron sat in her car in aggravation. It wouldn't start and she didn't have any money with her for a cab. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the seat and mulled over the day. Earlier, she had seen Noel and House in his office, eating lunch and watching General Hospital. She had seen them getting along. This was a side of House he hadn't seen before. Maybe he would make a good father after all.

"Usually customary to actually drive the cars, not sit in them." She heard from the window. Turning, she saw House leaning against the car. She opened the door and swung her legs out, but didn't actually stand up.

"I'm stuck."

"Get a cab."

"I'm broke."

"Then you're in trouble."

"You're unbelievable."

"You wouldn't believe how many women tell me that."

Cameron tried not to smile.

"I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. I have a reputation to uphold."

Cameron laughed and shook her head, climbing into the 'Vette.

"Where's Noel?" she asked.

"She left around 9. She's going to dinner with her boyfriend." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Uh-oh House, your paternity is showing." She teased.

"Uh-oh Cameron, your annoyingness is showing."

House pulled up in front of Cameron's building.

"Want some coffee?" she asked suddenly. House looked over at his colleague, a bit surprised at her question.

"Sure."

No snide remarks, no rude comments. Cameron was almost floored. Cameron led the way up to her apartment and unlocked the door. House looked around the somewhat cluttered apartment and half-smiled.

'So she's human after all.' He thought.

"Sorry. I haven't had much time to clean." She said picking up her workout clothes off the couch and throwing them into the hamper in her room. She walked into the kitchen and started to make the coffee.

"Why did you ask if I wanted coffee?"

Cameron didn't answer.

"Well?"

"When you said I was good doctor… did you mean it?"

"Why would I have a reason to lie?"

"I don't know, to mess with my mind?!" Cameron was starting to get irritated and she didn't know why.

"Oh yeah, cause I just love screwing with your mind!"

"I think you do!"

"I think you're paranoid!"

"You wanna know what I think?"

"More differentials from the Lobby Art." He snarked.

"More snarky remarks from the misanthropic-" she began.

Before being effectively silenced by House's lips slamming down on hers.

Defenses dropped, control lost. Stumbling backwards, Cameron gently led him down the hall. House pinned her up against her bedroom door, but broke away.

"Too fast?"

"Can't keep up?" she smiled coyly, opening the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Noel woke up the next morning, sore and tired. She gingerly touched her side, wincing in pain. Then she made her way into the kitchen. She looked at the clock. 10:30.

"House! You're late for work!" she called. Laughing she muttered, "Not that you care." She fixed her cereal and turned on cartoons.

"House?" she looked towards the bedroom and saw the door open, bed unmade, but no House. He wasn't one to go to work early and he hadn't mentioned staying there all night…

Noel dressed in a pair of low rider jeans and a loose gray tee that barely reached the top of her pants. Across the tee it said: "Like What You See? Dial 1-800-YOU-WISH!"

"Time to find Daddy Dearest." She muttered, shoving the Vicodin into her pocket.

* * *

Across town, Allison Cameron's eyes fluttered open. She tried to move but the arms around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to House's chest. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. He smelled faintly of spices, like some far away Indian jungle, while she smelled a little of lavender.

"Stay."

"We have to go to work."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do." She said, detaching his arms. "C'mon, you have to go home before you go to work anyways. I'll get a cab."

"I'll give you a ride." House said, pulling on his pants.

"Don't you think that'll look suspicious?" she asked, handing him his shirt as she reached into the side table drawer for a hair tie.

"No." he said, grabbing her waist and slinging her back onto the bed. She let out a squeal of surprise.

"Greg!"

"Allison!" he mocked.

"You called me Allison." She said, smiling slightly.

"You called me Greg." He pointed out. She kissed him quickly, not allowing him to deepen it before she ducked away.

"We have to go to work." she said. House let out a groan and collapsed on the bed.

"I don't know how you do these things to me." He said.

Allison laughed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Good Mooooooooooooooooorning!" Noel sang out as she flopped down at the conference room table.

"Morning Noel." Chase laughed. "Quick question. What's a five letter word for arrogant?"

"Hmm…. House?" she asked.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that." Cameron said, walking in.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen House?" Noel asked. "I don't think he came home last night."

"Really? He left here around 11." Foreman said.

"Well, what time did you get home?" Chase asked.

"Er… well… it might have been… like 11:30-ish…"

"What were you doing out at 11:30?" Cameron asked, giving her a look.

"After dinner, Daniel found out that the drive in was doing a special showing of Grease." She carefully avoided their gazes.

"House is gonna be pissed." Chase said, hiding a smile.

"Then let's not let him find out." She said, flashing what she thought was a charming smile.

No answer.

"How many pretties do I have to put before please to get you not to tell?"

"We won't tell. Just next time tell your dad when you're going to be out at all hours of the night? Hmm?" Cameron said, fixing the coffee.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" she said snapping to attention before dissolving into giggles. Foreman shook his head at her antics while Chase and Cameron laughed.

"Very funny."

Noel spun around and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Cameron, coffee." House said coming in. "Wombat, do my clinic hours."

"Where were you last night?" Noel asked.

"Out." He said shortly, closing his office door.

Noel sat down at the table stared down at it, confused. Popping two Vicodin, she mulled over what she knew.

'Out? He doesn't want me to know where he was. So… He stayed out drinking and got a hooker. Plausible…'

"Hey Cameron, why was your car here all night?" Chase asked.

"It wouldn't start so I had to take a cab." She took a long sip of her coffee.

"I could take a look at it." House said, poking his head out of his office.

"I can help!" Noel said.

"You shouldn't even be here. You're going to break your stitches."

"Will not."

"You are going to spend the day in my office."

"No fair." She said pouting. "Be glad I don't hold a grudge. Cuz then I could end up like that freaky chick and be all crawling down the stairs and stuff." She looked around at the group, who was looking at her like she was psycho, all except House who was clearly amused.

"But of course, you'd have to be dead first." He prompted.

"Duh." She said smiling. They shared a laugh, making the team look at each other. This would take some getting used to.

Noel's cell went off and she flipped it open. House hung back, wanting to hear her end of the conversation.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Hey Daniel!"

Pause.

"Yeah? Seriously?"

Yet another pause.

"Sign me up. The rest of them are doing it too, right?"

One more pause.

"Cool. So I'll see you at 4?"

Paaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssse.

"Ok. Love ya too. Bye."

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"Daniel signed me up for this summer play thing at the rec center. I'm bout to go get the details."

"No. You're going to stay here. You're gonna break your stitches like that."

"House." She groaned. "I'm not gonna break my stitches. I'm acting, not doing gymnastics."

"Fine, fine. Go."

"Yes. Thank you thank you thank you." She said heading for the door.

"Be back by-" the door slammed shut. "10."

"Those fatherly instincts suck don't they?" Cuddy asked, walking in.

"Freeze!" he said. "You look so pretty right there. So keep standing there and don't hand me whatever's in that file."

"12 year old, presenting the inability to think straight and has chronic cough."

"Boring."

"You have the case." She said tossing it onto the conference table.

"Correction." He said as she left. "You have the case. I'm off to clinic."

"Am I hallucinating?" Foreman asked. "Or did House just say that he's going to the clinic?"

"I think he did…" Cameron said.

"He's in a good mood today."

"Maybe he got a hooker." Foreman offered.

Cameron almost dropped her coffee.

* * *

Noel looked over at Daniel, who was currently going over the lines for the part of Roger, while Ross and Kendra were practicing the tango. RENT was the play of choice and Noel couldn't be happier. She was auditioning for Mimi.

"And I have two years of acting experience. I can totally pretend I relate to this Bohemian loser." She heard. She saw a girl talking loudly into the cell while looking over the lines. Daniel snickered and put his arms around her waist.

"This could be very interesting." He whispered. Noel resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"There's no way she'll get the part. Not with that voice." Kendra said, spinning over. "Make sure you have a better hold on my hand next time." Ross nodded in response.

"She hot." He said looking over at the girl.

"She's stupid." Kendra said.

"For two seconds, could you think with your brain, please?" Noel said, getting laughs from her friends.

The girl looked over with a disgusted look on her face.

That is, until she saw Daniel.

"Oh, hi. I'm Penny."

"If I had a penny for her thoughts, I'd be broke." Kendra muttered, making Ross snicker.

"Hi, I'm Noel, and this is Ross, Kendra, and Daniel." She tightened her grip on his hands a bit.

"Which part are you reading for? I'm going to be Mimi."

"Really? That sounds like an assumption and you know what happens when you assume."

"Oh?" she sneered. "What?"

"Is this chick for real?" Daniel asked in hushed tones.

"I hope you'll be going out for Roger." She said, flashing a smile at Daniel and completely ignoring the fact that his arms were still around Noel.

"Look here you-" Noel started but was cut off by a voice over the microphone.

"Penny Montgomery, onstage." The director said.

"Watch and learn." She said.

"Could you sing a piece from 'No Day but Today' please?"

She stepped up to the microphone and sang out.

"_No other path_

_No other way_

_No day but today."_

"Wow." Daniel said. "I think my ears are bleeding."

"That's such a mean…. completely accurate statement." Kendra grimaced.

"Um... thank you." The director said. "Er… Noel House?"

"Knock em dead." Daniel whispered. He kissed her cheek and gave her a light push towards the stage.

"Sing a bit of 'Goodbye Love' if you will."

Noel looked out across the audience and smiled.

"_Goodbye Love_

_Goodbye love_

_Just came to say_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye…_

_Just came to say_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Goodbye love_

_Hello disease."_

Clapping erupted from her friends and she laughed, feeling a sharp pain in her side.

"Oh!" she gasped. She got off stage and went down to her jacket.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. My side is all." She said, opening the orange bottle.

"Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe I shouldn't and say I did." She snapped. "I don't want them thinking I don't have the ability to do this."

"Alright. You sure?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Jennifer Stewart." The director called.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"Er, what time is it?" Noel grumbled irritated as the lights flipped on and then off again.

"Go back to sleep." She heard House say.

"Well I'm up now." She groaned, reaching over for her bottle of Vicodin.

"Sleep. You. Now." He said.

"Your. Fault." She said in the same tone. Sitting up, she just caught sight of someone heading into the bedroom.

'Ok. If House is here… then who… Oh, ick, gross!' Noel wrinkled her nose and grabbed her iPod.

"Try not to be too loud." She grumbled sleepily, swapping out the tiny headphones for the noise-blocking Bose ones.

"Go to sleep." He said. Turning into his bedroom, he shut the door.

"That was close." Cameron said.

"I forgot she was here." He replied apologetically.

"Maybe I should go." Cameron made to leave but House caught her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." A devious grin spread across his face.

"What if she hears us?"

"Those are Bose headphones, nothing's getting through them."

* * *

Noel woke in the morning and went down to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes from her suitcase on the way.

That was when she heard voices.

'She stayed here? That's…odd.' She thought. Curiosity got the best of her and she pressed her ear to the wall.

"I should go before she gets up."

"Why? She's a big girl, she won't care."

"I have to go home anyways. I'll see you at work."

"Alright."

A small thud and quiet laughter, followed by a pause where Noel assumed they were kissing.

"Knock it off!"

"What?! Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

She heard some laughter from House and footsteps towards the door. Noel quickly dove back under the blankets and pretended to be asleep. The foot steps paused near the door and took up again with a sharp click added. She heard a car start and drive off, leaving Noel shocked.

'House…Allison…House and Allison? This is beyond weird.'

She yawned loudly for show and stood, getting her clothes back out from the suitcase.

"You're up early." She said to House, who was rummaging for some clothes in his dresser.

"You want some pancakes?" he asked off handedly.

"Huh?"

"Pan-cakes." He said slowly, as if she were a small child.

"Sure. Do you want me to cook them?"

"I was thinking more like IHOP."

"IHOP?" she asked excitedly.

"You sound like a broke record."

She didn't hear, she was already halfway down the hall. She changed into a green skirt she had bought that day at the mall and a black tube top with the picture of a sleeping, silver and green European style dragon across the stomach. She left her wavy hair tumbling over her shoulders and slid on some black platform sandals.

"Ready?" he asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yep!" she said, heading outside towards the 'Vette.

"Nope. We're taking the bike." He motioned towards it.

"Cool." She said. She waited for House to get on, and then got on behind him, pulling on the black helmet.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to IHOP. Noel hopped off and ran inside, leaving House in the dust.

"Hey! It's customary to wait for a cripple!" he called, making Noel laugh.

"C'mon Daddy Dearest! I want pancakes!"

They settled down for breakfast and it wasn't long after the orders were taken that the questions came in.

"What happened to your side?" House asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Chew." She replied, not looking up at him.

"Well?" he asked after swallowing.

"It was the 6th grade. A janitor had acute paranoia. A doctor screwed up his medication order and it didn't come in on time." She continued to poke the pancakes with her fork, ignoring the fact that all clinking from House's side of the table had stopped.

"Paranoia?"

"Mm-hmm. It as just one of those things. I just happened to be-"

"Closest." He finished.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright." He said, taking another bite of his chocolate chip pancakes.

"I have rehearsal today."

"Good. I don't think Cuddy needs anymore sarcastic, pill popping geniuses running around the hospital."

"Genius?" she asked. "Dear House, I think that was a compliment."

"Maybe you're hearing things."

"Mm-hmm. Sure." She said. House felt himself giving what was similar to a small smile. House's pager went off. He peered down at the message.

**Cardiac Arrest!!!**

"Have to go?" Noel asked.

"Nope. It can wait."

"You sure? I have to go to rehearsal soon anyways."

"I'm sure."

'He has a way out of breakfast, he could go right now. Does this mean he wants to spend time with me? No. He just doesn't want to face Cuddy's evil dragon wrath. Wow, I can even picture her breathing fire and everything.'

"Um… why are you laughing?" House asked.

"Nothing, I was just picturing Cuddy as a fire breathing dragon." She replied trying to quell the giggles. House shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I think you've had enough." He pulled the chocolate milk over to his side of the table.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing her milk back.

"Hey!" he mocked.

Noel had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

_(Author's note: When it describes Noel's boots, you have to really picture it. Imagine aqua colored leather heels with black leather attached around the edges that goes all the way up to the knee.)_

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T GET THE PART?!" Penny screeched. Kendra covered her ears as the girl raged on and Noel tried to hold in her laughter.

"We thought you would be better suited as the part of Alexi, the boss at Buzz Line."

"NO! I auditioned for Mimi; I'm supposed to be Mimi!" she yelled angrily.

"Please calm down."

"I will NOT calm down!" she turned on heel and stormed offstage ranting.

Noel walked onstage and over to Daniel, who was holding a quiet conversation with Ross about the diva's tantrum.

"Hey." She said, tapping on his shoulder. "What do you think?" He looked over and took in her outfit.

Noel was dressed in a short, black skirt. It had two spans of aqua lace over it and a few ruffles under it, pushing it out a little but not making it look "fantasy-hooker-trashy" as Kendra would say. She was wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved, shirt that stopped at her navel but came down to the top of skirt in the back. She had completed her look with fishnets and Victorian style, aqua and black, knee high boots.

"Wow. You really pull off that Mimi look."

"Are you saying I look like a stripper?"

"No!" he said. Noel laughed and hit his arm lightly.

"I'm kidding. You ready to rehearse?"

"Yeah." His eyes traveled down to her side. The white gauze bandages covered her stitches, but not the scars. He ran his hand briefly over the bullet and surgery scars.

"Think I should wear a longer shirt?" Noel asked self-consciously.

"You look fine." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Alright aspiring thespians! Places! From the top!"

* * *

"So… have you figured out what's wrong with me?" Thomas, their patient, asked as Chase and Cameron walked into the room.

"No. We just need to run some tests. This should just take a minute." Cameron replied. She instructed the boy through the LP while the boy's mother held his hand. They got the fluid they needed and drew some blood. Thomas looked over at his mom.

"Can I have some… um…?" He shook his head little, as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"What is it?" his mother asked.

"I want some… it's sweet and… cold… I think." He looked frustrated and confused.

"Ice cream?" Chase asked.

"Yeah."

"What kind?" Cameron asked.

"I-I- it starts with an s… but I'm not sure."

"What's wrong with him?" his mother asked.

"That's we're trying to find out. The cafeteria's downstairs if you want to get him some… strawberry ice cream?" The boy nodded and kept avoiding her gaze, frustrated. Cameron walked out of the room and to the conference room. Through the blinds, she could see House sitting at his desk, tossing the tennis ball against the wall. She could tell something was bothering him but was almost afraid to ask.

Almost.

"House?" she asked, peeking into the office.

"Hmm?" he looked up. "Oh. Sorry Cameron but a replay of late night will have to wait."

"Very funny." She said, hiding a smile. "Where's Noel? I wanted to ask her about something…"

"What about?"

"Nun-ya." She said, smirking.

"Nope! That's not gonna fly. What is it?"

"It a secret."

"That's not gonna work either." He walked over gave her an evil look. "What is it?"

"I gotta go." She said, turning and fleeing the office.

"I'll find out ya know!" he called after her. He picked up his cell and dialed Noel's number.

"I'm in the middle of practice." Noel's voice said. "This better be good."

"I have a mission for you, if you choose to accept it."

"This isn't a James Bond movie, House."

"Cameron is going to come to you with a question. I don't know what it is, but you gotta find out for me."

"Let me think about that… NO!"

"But-"

"No buts! I will not play the double agent. If you wanna know, ask her."

"I tried."

"Then it's probably private. Look I gotta go, my scene's coming up."

"Pretty Please?"

"NO!" she snapped before the line went dead in her ear.

"I'll have to work on my mission tactics." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Cameron dialed Noel's cell number.

"Hey Allison!" she said cheerily.

"Hey. I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"I have these four tickets to a play and I thought maybe you and Daniel would be interested in going."

"That's great! I'd love to!"

"Yeah it's for Beauty and the Beast and I thought you would like it. I'll give the tickets to House ok?"

"Um… I dunno. I think he has this thing about plays…" she trailed off, remembering something her mother once told her.

"Oh yeah… well I'm going so maybe he'll be ok with that."

"Alright, we'll be there. Ow, I gotta go, Kendra's about to get into a fight. Bye Allie."

"Bye Noel."

Noel hung up and went to go help Kendra.

'Now THIS should be interesting…'


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Noel looked between the two girls and sighed.

'Time to play mediator.' She thought.

"Alright, everyone just calm down!" she cried. "What's going on?"

"I'll teach her to call me a strung out, B-movie-"

"I call em like I see em!" Kendra said.

"Oh you little-"

The two girls lunged towards each other, Penny with claws and Kendra with fists. She just missed Penny's nose as Ross pulled her back but Penny had managed to scratch Kendra's arm.

"You are gonna pay for that!" she screeched lunging forward again. Ross tightened his grip on her waist and took a few stumbling steps back. Penny simply swung at her again, hissing slightly.

"What is she, a cat?" Noel whispered.

"I dunno."

"And you!" she cried, turning towards Noel.

"Oh don't even get started with me!" she cried. Penny shoved her backwards, making her land on the floor with a thud.

"That's for taking my part!"

"OY! That's enough!" a voice said. Noel turned to see House coming towards the stage, anger written in every one of his features.

"Stay out of this!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!"

"Shut up!" Penny snapped. Noel leapt up and swung at her, fist connecting with the side of her face.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth because the only doctor in the house is MY dad." She said icily. Daniel grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.

"C'mon, it's not worth it."

She walked off stage in a huff and grabbed her duffle bag with her clothes in it and left, leaving Daniel and House staring after her.

"I pity you." Daniel said.

"Why?" House asked, confused.

"Because I don't have to go home with her." Daniel shook his head and turned to leave. "Tell her I'll call her later." He said over his shoulder.

House sighed and went off to find Noel.

'This is gonna be a looooong night.'

* * *

"What are you doing?" House asked, watching Noel fix a sundae. She covered the four scoops of cookie dough ice cream in whipped cream and peanut butter. 

"Eating." She said shortly, going into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"It looks like you're trying to drown your anger in ice cream and…NCIS." He said, looking at the TV.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Just watch the show."

House sat down and watched the show, stealing glances at Noel. She was obviously peeved earlier but seemed to be calming down.

'Wow. I guess ice cream makes her problems go away. I wonder if that works on all women. Maybe I should give Cuddy ice cream next time she needs me to do clinic duty. Hm… I wonder if Cameron likes ice cream. I should give her some… I bet she would be happy with me…. Then she would do terrible naughty things to me… Oh yeah, I should get her some ice cream…'

"House what are you thinking?" Noel asked.

House snapped out of his reverie and looked over at her.

"Nothing." He said. Noel shrugged and turned back to her show as the phone rang.

"Hello?" House said, picking up the phone.

"House? It's Cameron. Can you get away?" Allison's voice asked.

"Hm… I dunno. I already have a pretty blue eyed chick on my couch."

"Knock it off House!" Noel said laughing.

"We need you down at the office; the boy isn't getting any better. Now he's coughing up blood. Unless we figure it out soon-"

"He will die, I've heard it before."

"Please? We're stuck."

"Then use glue remover."

"House!"

"I'll be there in five."

Noel put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her green Boston is for Lovers t-shirt and a pair of cutoff shorts and ran to the bathroom to change. Sliding on her flip flops, she went in search of her jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. I want to come."

"Fine, just get in the car."

* * *

Noel and House walked into the boy's room. He sat alone, reading a comic, looking as though it were War and Peace. Noel watched as he constantly flipped back to the pages before, as if he couldn't remember what he had read. 

"Hello…" House began.

"Thomas." Noel prompted.

"Right, Thomas."

"Hey Dr… Dr. House." He looked pleased. "I don't remember you." He said, suddenly irritated with himself.

"You haven't met me. My name's Noel House." She held out her hand and he shook it, or rather tried to. He couldn't seem to grasp it.

"I'm seeing double." He said calmly putting his hands back in his lap and closing his eyes.

"C'mon Noel." House said, motioning for her to follow.

"Is it ok if I stay here?" she asked. "That is, if you want some company." She said turning to Thomas.

"Do you like comic books?" he asked.

"Yes, very much." She took the seat next to his bed as House left the room.

'Just like her mother.' He thought.

"Am I dying?" Thomas asked Noel. "I mean, he's your dad so you should know right?"

"I don't know if you're dying." Noel said. "And I swear I would tell you if I did."

"Oh…" the boy picked up his comic. "Do you like Thunder Cats?" he asked.

"One of my favorites."

* * *

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase stared at the board deeply confused.

**Inability to think straight/memory loss**

**Chronic cough, blood**

**Cardiac Arrest**

"We can't figure out what's wrong with him." Chase said.

"He's dying." Foreman said.

"And he'll be dead in less than 12 hours if we don't figure something out." House said coming in.

"But we've been through all the possibilities."

"Well then what should we do?"

* * *

"How'd you get that scar?" Noel asked, pointing to his wrist.

"I fell out of a tree. How'd you get that one?"

"I crashed my bike into a fence." She said, laughing at her own stupidity.

"I've got a huge cut on my leg from getting pushed into my friend's bicycle."

"Really? Gross."

"I know. It still hurts when you poke it and stuff."

"Then don't poke it!" she said laughing. Thomas' laugh turned to a cough and he grabbed a tissue from the bedside. He put it back on the side table and Noel could see a little blood in it. "Um… Thomas. Is the cut infected?"

"It might be. I'm not sure."

"Could I take a look at it?"

Thomas moved the covers and showed her a long cut on his thigh. From the coloring and moistness of it, she could tell it was infected.

"How did they miss this?" she murmured.

"Huh?"

"I have to go, but I'll come back soon, alright?"

"Alright." He said before lapsing into another coughing fit.

Noel ran down the hall, dodging nurses and doctors. She knew he only had a few hours left. If she didn't tell someone now, he would die. He could die even if she did tell them in time. She burst into the diagnostics conference room much to the confusion of the doctors inside.

"He has an infected cut on his leg." She said, gasping a little for breath.

"And your point is?

"Remember that case we had about a month ago?" Cameron asked, catching on.

"Which one?"

"The woman who died of staff infection."

"How could I forget?" Foreman said.

"Why don't we start treating him for an infection? It's plausible."

"Odds of that happening again are-" Chase started.

"Forget the odds, if we sit here and do nothing, he'll die!" she said, her voice on the verge of yelling.

"Do it." House said.

"What?" Chase said confused.

"Go start treatment for an infection."

The team scattered and House retreated into his office.

"I knew this was going to be a long night."

"Now this is gonna make you a little sleepy but were gonna leave so you can get some shut eye." Foreman said as he pushed the meds into Thomas' IV.

"Alright. Night Noel." Thomas said, leaning back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Night Thomas." She said. She left the room and hopped in the elevator. She needed to think, and to think, she would need peace.

The roof.

* * *

Noel gazed over the city and sigh. It was so pretty at this time of night. How much longer would she have to enjoy this? How much longer until House picked up the phone and social services said they had found an Aunt that wanted her? Or a cousin? Six days, almost seven. Those past six days had been a blessing. She now knew the father she had never met. She had friends here, and a boyfriend. She could learn about medicine, maybe even become a doctor, if she really wanted. Who knows where she would have to go…

"_Who knows where?"_ she sang softly. _"Who goes there?"_

"_Who knows? Here goes."_ She heard from behind her. She turned and saw House looking out across the city with her. "I like that song."

"Me too." She said. "House?"

"Hmm?"

The words were on her tongue but she could say them. 'I want to stay.' She thought but instead: "Are you coming to my play?"

"Huh?"

"The play? The one I've been rehearsing for?"

"Oh. Do I have to pay?"

"Um… yeah."

"You're too expensive."

"You're too annoying." She shot back.

"Thanks for helping with the patient." He said once again avoiding her gaze.

"You're welcome." She said.

And, just for a moment, the barrier between them dissipated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"Would you like to go see a play?"

House pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Cameron. She just lay there, looking up at him which questioning eyes.

"A play?" House asked.

"Yes, a play; Beauty and the Beast to be exact."

"Why?"

"Because I have two tickets left and I need a date."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

Allison realized her mistake and silently cursed herself.

"I gave two tickets away already."

"If I'm gonna go out with you, I need to make sure the people aren't complete losers. I have a reputation to uphold." House said matter-of-factly, making her smile in spite of herself.

"Your daughter and her boyfriend."

"What?!" he snapped. "Guys only take girls to play when the want to sleep with them!"

"That's not true."

"In my experience, it is."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because why? Because you're paranoid? Because you see the worst in human characteristics?"

"Because that why I had to get married!" he snapped. Cameron fell silent.

"You were married?" she asked softly.

"I took Stacey to a play. Two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. We got married at city hall."

"So you have two-"

"A month in she miscarried." He said and Allison could tell that it was a harsh topic for him. "Shortly after, this happened." He said bitterly, motioning to his leg.

"And you divorced her."

"And I divorced her." He said quietly. Allison tucked the blankets up around herself and climbed over to the edge of the bed to sit next to him.

"Greg." She whispered. "Do you regret it?"

For the first time in a long time, Greg House didn't know the answer. And he wouldn't answer, at least not until he knew the truth.

"I'll go to this play with you." He said and she dropped the conversation.

* * *

Noel carefully examined her dress. It was a dark green, knee length dress adorned with silver swirls all along it. It reminded her a little of an ancient faeries' gown with the medieval style corset top and different length cut along the bottom. A silver and emerald shamrock hung just above her bosom, drawing modest attention.

"You look great." Cameron said as she adjusted her own dress. The black dress was a simple halter, with red and white Chinese flowers decorating it. A plain gold chain with a tear drop garnet hung down between her own bosoms, something she was sure House would make a comment about.

"Nervous?" she asked, looking over at her friend, who at the moment was checking her hair for the umpteenth time.

"No." she lied, not looking at her date's daughter.

"Relax. It's just a date."

"Right cause our first date turned out so well." Allison muttered.

"Oh don't worry about that. Just enjoy yourself." A knock at the door announced the arrival of one of their dates. "I'll get it." She walked into the living room, sliding her black, sparkly, 3 inch heels. The ones her mother had jokingly called "her dark Dorothy shoes."

"I know those shoes." A voice said through the door. She opened the door and smiled at Daniel. "There's my dark Dorothy."

"There's my good Irish lad." She said, looking him over. He was wearing a dark green silk shirt and black dress pants. "You're wearing the shirt I bought you for Christmas."

"You're wearing the necklace." He said. Her hand went up to the rather expensive necklace he had bought on one of his trips to his grandparent's home in Ireland.

"I like to wear it."

"And I like to see you wear it." He said, smirking. She hit him lightly on the arm, laughing.

"Shut up you pervert." She giggled. Daniel grabbed her hand and puller her close, dipping her.

"I prefer romantic." He said.

"Hey you two, break it up before House gets here." Allison said, coming out of the bedroom.

"She's got a point." Daniel said, pulling her up.

"Yeah."

Another knock at the door announced House's arrival. Allison gave a small jump and headed for the door. House leaned against the doorway looking smooth in his black shirt and jacket with his special cane as well.

"You sure do clean up nice." Noel said, smiling at him.

"You too kid." He said; his head turning but his eyes were on Cameron.

"This is gonna be an interesting night." Noel said to Daniel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Noel, Daniel, House, and Allison walked into the Princeton Theater. It was a gorgeous sight. Blood red candles lit the hall leading to the theater. The hall was filled with people of all ages. A husband and wife were chatting softly in a corner, a little girl fluffing her first real party dress, a young boy awkwardly handing a rose to his first date. Daniel released Noel's arm as Cameron and her went to find the bathroom.

"Daniel, follow me." House said motioning for him to follow. He led the young man over to a man selling roses and bought two. "Give this to Noel." He said.

"Thank you, sir." He said, taking the rose. Noel and Allison returned laughing about something. "Noel. Close your eyes." Daniel said. Noel smiled and closed her eyes. Daniel gently placed the rose under her nose, making her smile widen. "Those who look like the Lhiannon Shee deserve the sweetest of gifts."

"My dear, you are too sweet." She said, opening her eyes and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

House, in the meantime, had led Allison over to a corner. Awkwardly, he thrust the rose into her hand. Cameron smiled and tenderly touched the petals.

"Thank you Greg." She whispered. House looked over at her, mildly surprise that it had pleased her so much.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice said over the PA system. "If you could find your seats, the show will be starting shortly."

* * *

House looked over at Noel and Daniel who, at the moment, was singing "If I Can't Love Her" into her ear. Cameron's hand rested on the armrest. All he had to do was reach over and take hold of it. Maybe, if he could show that he did more than simply want her, she could see that he loved her. But did he love her?

'Do I love her? Or are my feelings simply based on desire?'

He gently took her hand and leaned closer to her. It was now or never.

"_No spirit could win me_

_No hope left within me._

_Oh I could have loved her_

_And she could set me free."_ He sang softly.

"_But it's not to be_

_If I can't love her_

_Let the world be done with me."_ He ended the song with the lightest touch of his lips to her cheek. Allison looked over at him with light tears in her eyes.

"Oh Greg." She murmured. House trapped her lips in a tender kiss.

"I think its love." Noel whispered to Daniel.

* * *

"Ew you guys are so gross!" Kendra exclaimed, walking into the dressing room. Breaking away from the lip lock, Noel hopped off Daniel's lap. Kendra looked over at Daniel where he sat on the counter that lined the wall. "Seriously. Can't you keep your hands off each other?"

"He started it!"

"Says the girl that was in my lap!"

"Only because you pulled me up there!"

"Only because if I hadn't, you would have pulled me right off the counter!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kendra snapped. "My God, things have been crazy between the two of you lately! One minute you're at each other's throats and the next you're making out in the dressing rooms?! If I didn't know any better I would say you guys-" she stopped fixing her hair and looked over at them. Shock written across her features. "Oh my god. You two slept together!"

"No!" Noel snapped, disgusted with her friend's accusation. "I'm 14, Kendra. I'm not even thinking about that!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kendra! She's way too young for that! Heck, **I **even know I'm not ready."

"You're right. I'm sorry for even mentioning it. By the way, your cues coming up."

The truth way, Noel didn't know what was up with her and Daniel. He had just been so distant lately ad she had been pissy. And she knew she had been pissy, and she was apologetic about it. Maybe they were just going through a ruff patch.

* * *

The past week was probably the best week Gregory House and Allison Cameron had had in a long time. Their relationship was wonderful, the hospital was running smoothly, even the weather was great. The team was blissfully unaware of their secret rapport even though they had come dangerously close to being caught kissing in his office once or twice.

This particular morning, Cameron was making coffee, humming along to the song in her head, "Couldn't be Happier" from Wicked.

"Someone's in a good mood." Chase said. Cameron merely smiled and handed him the coffee.

"It's a good morning." She said.

"Morning Cameron." House said, grabbing his full cup of coffee off the counter.

"Morning House."

Careful to divert their gazes and keep their words void of any hint at passion, House and Cameron walked about the office minding their own business.

"So how's Noel? I haven't seen her in a few days." Foreman asked.

"She's busy with rehearsals." He said. "Oh, she wanted me to give you guys these." House threw three tickets onto the table and his team pocketed them.

"When's the play?"

"This weekend. Saturday."

"Alright. I don't have any plans." Chase said.

"Me either. Just a race that I didn't really want to see. I'll be there."

"Me too." Cameron said, sticking the ticket into her purse.

"Good. Cause it's not like you had much of a choice."

"Same old House." Foreman said, shaking his head as House shut his office door.

"Yeah." Cameron agreed. But inside, she couldn't help but fondly think:

'That's my House.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"HEY! GET OFFA HIM!" Noel shouted, running towards the stage. Ross pushed Daniel backwards onto the floor, disgust all across his face. "What's going on here?"

"Why don't you tell her, Daniel? Hmm?" Ross said.

"What's going on here? Daniel, why is he looking at you like that?" She started to panic. What was going on? That's when she saw it.

A simple smudge on his collar bone, reddish pink.

"Oh God." She whispered. "Tell me he's lying. Please Daniel; tell this is some sick joke."

Daniel looked at the ground in angry silence. She walked over and slapped him, putting all her anger behind it.

"I hate you." She said, her voice deathly low.

"Noel-" he started.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted, pushing him away from her.

She had to get out. The air had been sucked out of the room, leaving her breathless. She just kept running, not stopping until she was at the nearby park. She walked back to the gardens and into the labyrinth of tall hedges. She took the winding path and came to dead end. The hedges grew wilder here, more unkempt and forgotten. This place was private property and indeed elapsed by all except her and her mother. She pulled the key out of her pocket and slid in into the hidden lock, opening the door. The door swung open and revealed a garden in full bloom, shrouded from sight by the tall willow trees. As a child, her mother would take her here to play, read to her, and even sing. But she learned her singing another way. When she was little, she thought she saw faeries. In that place between the sovereignty of dreams and ennui of life, she could swear she heard them singing. But those were distant times. The long ago fancies of a wide eyed child, untouched by the ugliness of the world. Slowly, she removed her sandals, followed by her skirt and shirt. Noel walked over to a particular willow that grew inside the hedge, vines so thick they curtained the area, making it like a room. Noel lay down on the thick bed of moss and stared up at the tiny glimpses of sunlight. She knew she had to forget.

There would be no more gentle touches, only the caress of mosses.

There would be no more loving glances, only the glimpse of sunlight.

There would be no more tender whispers, only sweet breezes.

There would be no more Daniel.

There would be no more Daniel

_There would be no more Daniel._

A single tear slipped down her cheek and fell to the ground beside her.

* * *

Across town, Cameron and House could be found in a very awkward position. Cameron was straddling House's lap, on his couch. And Chase, Foreman, and Wilson had just walked in.

"Oh my God!" Chase said, blocking his eyes of the make-out session. At the sound, Cameron's head snapped around.

"Jesus!" she said, hopping off. Well, she tried to but her foot got caught on the couch and she ended up on her butt.

"This should be fascinating." Wilson said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

After a very awkward day, House arrived home. He had spent the better part of the day hiding in the coma patient's room, trying to escape questions and attempting to plan Noel's birthday party, which was a few days away. He was about to flop on the couch when he caught sight of Noel. Normally he would have found her on the couch with Daniel watching a movie or picking some happy tune out at the piano or cooking something for dinner. Now she was sitting in the corner, staring at the floor, hair hiding her face.

"Noel?"

She didn't answer, but looked up. Her hair slid away from her face, leaving a few strands suck to the steady stream of silent tears that were pouring down her face.

"Noel?"

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Are you alright?" he sat down in front of her, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"What so horribly wrong that he would cheat on me?" A sob made her voice crack. House drew her into his lap and she sat on his good leg and cried into his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Hush now. Shh." He soothed, smoothing her hair. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"I wish mom was here." She sobbed.

"I do too. God I miss her." He murmured as tears prickled the backs of his eyes.

And at that moment, Noel realized she wasn't just crying for herself. She was crying for her mother. It was this moment that would be forever freeze framed in their minds. The moment when Noel stopped being just the child, when House stopped being just House. The moment when they became father and daughter.

* * *

The following day, Noel walked into the auditorium with renewed bravado. She walked with an air of confidence; back straight, head high, hips swinging side to side. Her outfit alone was enough to turn heads. Sexy low rider jeans and a red sports bra under a black, unzipped velour pullover. She marched up the steps to the stairs and sat down next to Ross, who was in deep conversation with Kendra.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey. I tried to call but your dad said you were busy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Ross looked over his friend's face. He had known her almost as long as she had known Daniel and she was like a little sister to him. Daniel was his best friend but he still couldn't believe how he could do something to her. He owed a lot to this girl, she had been right beside him always. When his sister died of Hodgkin's, she had been a shoulder to cry on when he felt he could turn to no one else. He wasn't about to give up a friendship like that when it was Daniel's fault.

"You sure?" Kendra asked.

"Really guys. I'm over it."

"Well look who it is." Someone said. The group turned to see Penny standing there. "Yesterday's news. What was your name again?" she put a finger to her chin as if in serious thought.

"Noel." She prompted smiling. "I wouldn't expect you to remember. What with all the important dates of nail appointments and names of the brands Parris and Nicole are wearing nowadays jammed in that tiny brain of yours."

"Daniel said you found out about us. How did he put it? I'm a 'much better snog.'"

"I never said that!" a voice protested. Daniel pushed his way out of the wings. "I swear it wasn't like that!"

"Daniel. You're aloud to say whatever you want. I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Noel. It's not what you think."

"Oh come on Daniel! I caught you two in the dressing room!" Ross shouted.

"I swear! Just let me explain." He turned to Noel. "Please Noel. Just trust you're good Irish lad."

"The lines don't work anymore, Daniel." She said. And it killed her to say it, because if she weren't so angry she would have ran into his arms and broken down.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I don't hate you Daniel. But I can't love you anymore. You cheated on me and I'm angry." She said. The director walked into the room with a sigh and clapped her hands.

"I thought I told everyone to be in costume! C'mon! Two weeks until the play."

* * *

Cameron was sitting in the Diagnostics Department at lunch the same afternoon, planning Noel's birthday party. She looked down at the list in her hands.

"Have you come up with anything good?" House asked coming inside with their lunches balanced in one hand.

"Not really."

"Alright…" he limped over to his whiteboard and jotted some things down.

**Noel**

**Likes:**

**Ice Cream**

**Shirley Temples**

**Singing**

**Theater**

**Music**

**Dislikes:**

**Pickles**

**Really Gory Movies**

"Yeah… that helps a lot." Allison said. "We could have it at the Checkered Flag down on Hemmingway. My friend owns it."

"Sports bar? I'm there."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"I like the way you think. I knew there was a good reason to get you."

"**You** got **me**?" she said, raising her eyebrows as House dropped the lightest of kisses on her lips.

"Yes I did."

"So how's she doing?" she asked referring to Noel.

"Fine. She's spent the last few nights watching Bridget Jones's Diary and eating cookie dough ice cream though." He gave a little shrug. "She'll be fine in time."

"Yeah. But you're not going to go out and beat the kid up are you?"

"No." House said grudgingly. "But I want to."

"I'm glad you haven't. I'll go make reservations for that place alright?"

"Ok." He said. He pulled his keys out of his desk and left, ignoring Foreman and Chase when they asked where he was going. He pulled up at the jewelry store a few minutes later and walked inside.

"Morning!" the saleswoman said brightly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just looking."

"Alright. Just let me know if you need anything."

House looked down to examine some rings and necklaces. After a few minutes of watching House search helplessly, the saleswoman came back over.

"Engagement?" she asked.

"Birthday." He said.

"Girlfriend or daughter?"

"Daughter." He replied.

"What's her skin tone?"

"Well, kinda pale."

"Alright then, I'll show you some selections that would look best on her."

* * *

"Put the ice cream down and step away from the spoon!" House said coming into the kitchen.

"But-"

"No buts! We're going to the Checkered Flag."

"The sports bar?"

"Yes. And the ducklings are gonna be there. I'm thinking we get Chase drunk and see if he hits on Foreman!" he looked at the girl expectantly.

"I don't feel like going anywhere."

"As your father, I order you to."

"As your daughter, I disobey you."

"Please?" he gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Well, when you put it like that… no."

"I'll get you as many Shirley Temples as you want." He used Noel's weakness against her. Noel stared down at her ice cream, avoiding his gaze.

"Give me five minutes." She said, jumping up.

She ran into House's study, where her stuff was, and grabbed a pair of cutoff shorts and a baby tee that read: "Daddy's Little Defect" inside a lipstick drawn heart. She brushed her hair and pulled on her sandals. House had a Beetles tee under a white cotton button up with jeans. It was clear he had tried to brush his hair but it still looked messy. Noel grabbed her leather jacket and led the way out the door, hopping on the back of the motorcycle.

Neither one of them noticed, as they left the house, that the phone had started ringing. After three or four rings it went to voice mail.

"_Hey, you've reached Noel-"_

"_And the misanthropic jerk!"_

"_Dad! We're not home right now so leave a message after the beep."_

"_But we'd rather you didn't!"_

"_DAD!"_

_BEEP_

"Hello. This is Ms. Kelley from Social Services."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

They arrived at the Checkered Flag just as Cameron got everyone ready for the surprise. House parked the bike and practically pulled Noel to the door.

"What's the rush? It's prolly packed anyways."

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Eyes. Close them."

Noel closed her eyes and almost tripped through the doorway.

"SURPRISE!" she heard. Her eyes flew open to see a small party of her friends. Kendra, Ross, Foreman, Chase, Allison, Wilson, and Cuddy.

"Oh my God!" she squealed excitedly.

"Happy Birthday!" Kendra said, hugging her.

"You did all this for me?"

"No, we did it for the other loser whose birthday it is." Ross said, smiling.

"Jerk." She said laughing.

"C'mon open my present first." Chase said beaming.

"Way to act like a five year old, Robert." Allison laughed.

"Thank you Chase." Noel said, taking the brightly wrapped present. She pulled open the box and pulled out a brightly decorated boomerang. "I love it! This is so cool. Thank you!" she said hugging him.

"Here's mine." Foreman said, handing her the tiny box. She opened it up and saw two tickets lying inside.

"Tickets to The Hush Sound!" she said, practically tackling him in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Allison handed over her gift which included the next two books in one of her favorite series: _Shopaholic Takes Manhattan_ and _Shopaholic Ties the Knot_, along with a promise to go to the book signing next month. Wilson and Cuddy handed her a shoe box containing a very cool, very expensive pair of Gucci shoes. Black, almost knee length, leather boots with a two inch heel and golden flower pattern along the side. Kendra grinned when she opened the gift of an all day pass to Hershey Park in Pennsylvania that she and Ross had splurged on.

"The three of us will go!" she said excitedly.

"Sweet!" Noel said laughing. "Literally."

House took two Vicodin and tapped on her shoulder. He somewhat awkwardly handed her a box. The little black box was gracefully wrapped in silvery blue ribbon, which Noel tucked into her pocket for later use. She flipped open the lid and her breath caught in her throat. Lying in soft silk was a silver necklace, a single silver music note hanging from it. She smiled up at her father and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

She pulled back and he fastened the charm around her neck, disregarding the people watching him.

"Now… how bout those Shirley Temples?"

* * *

Noel, House, and Allison arrived back at House's place around 11:30.

"Now that was a good birthday." She sighed, flopping down at the kitchen table.

"I'll say. Chase's rendition of Weird Al's "Which Backstreet Boy is Gay?" was hilarious." Allison laughed as she remembered it.

"I dunno…" House said, taking the seat next to her. "I think Wilson's "I Believe in Miracles" was better. Did you see the look on Cuddy's face? Priceless."

"So you think there's something going on between them?" Allison asked.

"Who? Jimmy and Cuddy? Nah."

"Right Dad, cause it's not completely obvious." Noel said rolling her eyes.

"How?"

"C'mon. The joint gift?" Noel started ticking off fingers.

"Those are expensive shoes." He countered.

"They came in the same car."

"Cuddy said her car broke down."

"The look on her face when he sang."

"Embarrassment."

"Are you gonna keep shooting my ideas down?"

"Yes."

"Fine!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Coffee." House said, motioning towards the half empty pot.

Noel stood and put some coffee in the microwave. Getting a water bottle, she leaned on the counter and clicked the button for the answering machine.

"You have ONE new message." The voice said.

"Hello. This is Ms. Kelley from Social Services. I am pleased to say that we've found one of Diana's cousins who would love to take Noel. If you could call me back as soon as possible, we can work out arrangements. Thank you for your time."

_BEEP_

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"You should call." Noel said quietly.

"I'll have to meet this cousin of course. See if they're… suitable…" House said slowly.

Noel turned and walked from the room, grabbing her jacket.

"Noel!"

"I don't wanna talk House." She said over her shoulder.

Allison turned to House who was staring into his coffee.

"You're really gonna give her up, aren't you? After all you've been through, you're gonna give her up."

"This cousin would make a better parent than me."

"I can't believe you! Don't you love her? Don't you want her to stay?"

"Don't I want her to be raised with all the opportunities that she won't have?!" House snapped, slamming the cup onto the table. "Don't you think she'll be happier elsewhere?! Damn it, Allison if I thought it were best she stayed here I would have said that straight off!"

"What opportunities would she be missing?"

"I wasn't there for half of her life! I know nothing about kids! I'm too wrapped up in my own problems! If there's even the slightest chance life will be better for her somewhere else… then I want her to go." His voice softened. "I don't want to hold her back."

"You're not holding her back."

"Maybe you should go." He said. He couldn't look up at her right now. Not when he knew there were tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Not when he knew she was grabbing her coat. He heard the door slam shut and he lowered his head into his hands. This was what he had been afraid of.

Of losing them both.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Noel made her way to the gardens, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Noel?" she heard. "Noel?!" A hand landed on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Daniel?" she asked.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"I don't… no. No, I'm not."

"You wanna talk? We could go to the park."

"Yeah, sure."

Daniel led her to a park bench and she drew her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on them. She pulled her Vicodin out of her pocket and swallowed two pills quickly.

"So… what's up?"

"Social Services called. They found a place for me to go."

"Your dad… he isn't letting you go is he?"

"He is. Is everyone just so happy to be rid of me? First you and now him."

"I didn't leave you! You left me!"

"Because you were cheating on me!"

"Damn it, if you would stop your 'I-know-everything' act and listened to me then maybe you'd find out what really happened! SHE pushed me into the dressing room. SHE jumped on me. That was when Ross walked in and started punching me."

"You didn't… you weren't… with her?"

"No. My God Noel-" he grabbed her hands. "I love you. I will always love you."

"You do? Really?"

"Really, really." He said, smiling.

Noel pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him ardently. When they finally broke apart, Noel stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the secret gardens.

"Where are we going?" She brought him into the maze and led him along. A few twists from the door, Daniel stopped her. "Where are we going?"

"I don't want to go home tonight, Daniel. I want to spend tonight here… with you." She looked up at him. Daniel put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sure."

* * *

House was on the couch when Noel came home the next morning.

"Where have you been?!" he asked angrily.

"I was out."

"Yeah I got that. Where?"

"I was with Daniel." She said. She saw his eyes flash. "Nothing happened!" she snapped, heading for the bathroom. And it was the truth. Nothing had happened between her and Daniel. Almost, but he said he didn't want to take advantage of her. She wasn't ready. So they had spent the night asleep in the gardens. House, on the other hand, had spent the night on the couch, nursing a bottle of scotch.

"We're going to meet this cousin today." He said. He saw her freeze temporarily before nodding and closing the bathroom door.

Noel came out of the shower a few minutes later, skin reddish from the scalding water she had used. She was dressed in a long sleeved, black button up over a green tank top that matched her knee length green skirt. She had her Gucci's on and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"We're taking the 'Vette right?"

"Yeah." He said, getting his keys.

Noel stared out the window, not wanting to look at House. She hated thinking about what this cousin would be like. Were they nice? Did they have a piano? Would they let her run off without telling them where she was going? Would they try to take her off Vicodin? Would they make her go to counseling?

House's head was just as filled with questions as hers. Would they let her stay up late? Would they let her cook? Did they have a piano? Would they treat her like a kid? Would they take her off Vicodin? Could they even understand how much pain she'll be in if they do?

They pulled up to the building. Neither one of them wanted to get out the car, but they knew they couldn't just sit there all day.

Noel caved first.

She opened the door and headed up to the building, House trailing behind her.

"Hello again Noel." Ms. Kelley's sickly sweet voice said as they walked into her office. She was seated across from a couple, which Noel assumed to be her cousins.

"Noel this is Hannah and Bob. Hannah was your mother's cousin."

"Oh Noel! I haven't seen you since you were just a little girl!" she said hugging her.

Noel didn't like the look of them. They looked too… perfect. Like a porcelain plate. Hannah was done up in a flowery sundress and Bob had a business suit on, making them look even more like a Stepford couple. Noel took the seat next to Bob and folded her hands in her lap and didn't look over at House when he took the seat next to her.

"Well, I'd like to start by saying thank you for taking care of Noel these past two weeks." Ms. Kelley said. "I'd also like to thank you Mr. and Mrs. Keen for taking time out of your busy schedule to come down here."

"It's no problem really. We would love to have Noel live with us." Hannah said.

"I assure you Mr. House; Noel will have the best education. She'll be attending Princeton Academy this fall." Bob continued.

"But I've already enrolled at Plainsboro High." Noel said.

"Yes well, we can have them transfer your records." Bob said. Noel could tell that she'd crossed him and she thought for a moment he would reach over and cuff the side of her head. He forced a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "We only want the best."

Noel nervously smiled and gently shrugged him off.

"That's great." She said.

"And of course we'll enroll her in the best after school classes."

"I love Drama." She said. "And chorus. Actually I want to major in Performing Arts-"

"Oh Noel, that's won't set you up for a real career." Hannah said.

House watched this scene unfold and felt a twinge in his heart. Diana wouldn't have wanted her daughter's dreams to be crushed. And neither did he.

"Oh and what will? Modeling classes?" Noel said defensively.

"Silly." Hannah laughed. "You don't have the look for modeling!"

"I think we should get to those papers now." Ms. Kelley said quickly. She opened a folder and set the papers on the desk. Hannah and Bob promptly signed and moved the papers down so House could follow suit. House picked up the pen and tapped it on the desk a few times.

"Will you let her stay up late?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Bob asked, obviously confused.

"Will you let her stay up late?"

"No. She'll be in bed by eight." Hannah said.

"Will you let her cook?"

"We have a cook."

"Do you have a piano?"

"No, loud music sets off my wife's migraines."

"Will you let her go out with her boyfriend?"

"She's far too young to be out with a boy unsupervised." Hannah said appalled.

"Will you take her off Vicodin?"

"She's on medication?" Bob asked.

"How old is she?" House asked.

"Um… 12?" He ventured.

"She's 15. Do you know anything about her? About how she needs to take her medicine with her in case the pain suddenly starts? About how she like to eat ice cream when she's upset? About how she needs to do the things she loves like sing and act and play the piano or she'll go crazy? Or are you just focusing on how a perfect little girl will make you look at the country club?"

"Of course not!" Bob said.

"You know nothing about my daughter. MY daughter. She's staying with me. End of meeting." He said.

Noel jumped up and followed him out, but turned at the door and stuck her tongue out at the shell shocked couple. She caught up with House and stepped in front of him.

"So I'm-"

"Yep."

"I'm not-"

"Nope."

"And they're not-"

"No already!" He said a Noel hugged him fiercely.

"I love you Daddy Dearest." She said.

"I love you too O Bothersome One." He said smiling. The first real, pure smile Noel had seen him give.

* * *

Allison came into the room the next day and saw Foreman and Chase sitting at the conference table. Foreman was deep in a medical journal and Chase was buried in a crossword. On the table in front of them sat a small box with a tag that read:

To: Allison Cameron

From: The Prat

She looked at the two guys.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I dunno. It was here this morning." Forman said. He and Chase shared a knowing glance and turned back to their distractions.

She picked up the little box and opened it. Inside, neat as you please, sat a ticket to…

"Disney World?" Allison asked coming into his office.

House looked up.

"Disney World? That's a romantic vacation?" she asked.

"Allison! I'm shocked. You can't really expect to have a romantic vacation with a CHILD along!" he said, feigning distaste.

"Child?"

"Hey!" Noel said coming into the room. "Here's your soda." she said, plopping a coke on his desk.

"Orange soda? How come I don't get orange soda?"

"Because you wanted the coke." She said. House pulled her into his lap and tickled her with one hand while attempting to steal the soda with the other. Allison was looking at them with shock.

"She's- And your not- But what about-"

"Babbling could be the sign of a number of diseases!" House said, giving up on getting the soda.

"Maybe we should run a tox screen." Noel said, still laughing.

"You're staying?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time." She replied smiling.

"Oh God." House groaned jokingly.

"So… Disney?"

"Disney." House and Noel said at the same time.

**THE END**


End file.
